


The Disease

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Trigger Warning: Mentioned Self harm.Summary; The Goldstein Family is formed by experienced and prestigious doctors. They were the loyal servants of the Royal Family, and had invented many things that helped the mankind live a healthier and longer life.There has been a new type of disease called; The Black Robe Plague. The patients suffered from pain, fever, coughing and so on. The BRP disguised itself as a cold and gradually turned the patient's skin into an ugly, black colour that looked like ash, and in that point, it was way too late to save the patients.The head of the Goldstein Family, Walter Goldstein, also a father of 2, gets in contact with the disease accidently and his 3rd child appears out of nowhere to help him and his family.Will they save Walter and find the cure to the sickness before it's too late?
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic gets more and more dark as the story continues tbh  
> Im just bullshitting my way through
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll like this

A disgusting reality.

"Father, why are your fingers so..."

A funny thought.

"Do you want to become like me, Elias?"

A pair of fearsome eyes.

"N... No, I don't want to."

A charming smile.

"Come on, give your father a hug!"

Everything about this man scared him.

"No... I won't fall for this again."

The mansion was falling apart with filth.

"What are you waiting for...? Come on, come closer to your father..." 

Will they be able to survive like this?

\---

Elias woke up in a sweaty and angry state. He couldn't even sleep well, and last night's visions still lingered in his head. "God..." He thought. "When are you going to help me?"

There was a disgusting disease called The Black Robe Plague around in this time. The heir of the Goldstein family, a family working in the pharmaceutical industury and educating successful doctors for centuries and had a close bond with the royal family, was clearly running away from his responsibilites around the same time. The 2nd child was a responsible young man that knew his responsibilites, unlike his brother. He was going to become a perfect doctor one day. Meanwhile the youngest child was only 13 and he couldn't even make the most basic medicines without screwing up.

The Goldstein family was also famous for inventing new medicines and vaccines. They searched the cause and the cure for the Black Robe Plague. However the leader of the family, the father, catched this disease 2 days ago. 

It was another day, and Walter was getting worse. He was kept locked inside of his room and no one was allowed to go upstairs.

They all sat down as a family, Walter was in there too, and talked about the diease.

There was no cure for it and Walter was most likely going to die. However, it was preventable and the medicines they had numbed the pain the patient was feeling while delaying the time of the transformation (meaning it would take lomger for his skin to change colour). So, Alfonse asked his Father to stay away from anyone since they didn't know how the infection spread.

Of course, his father denied everything and just told him it was a small cold, he was going to be better in a few days.

"Father, do you want to destroy everything with you? Just like how you destroyed everyone when you disowned me?"

Alfonse was wearing a lab coat, gloves, a mask, and his clothes covered his whole body. His eyes were also protected with a pair of goggles. 

"You are still not my son, you perishable bastard!"

"Even if I am not bearing the Goldstein name with me, I am NOT going to let you contaminate everyone in this room and kill them! Now, get to your room and never get out of there if you want everyone to be safe!" '...Especially my brothers...' Alfonse looked over at his lovely younger brother, Elias. He looked afraid and just... miserable. "Alfonse." Elias' quiet, trembling voice was causing a pain in Alfonse's chest. It was like he was being stabbed, over and over again. "Is my Father going to die?"

Alfonse couldn't find the right way to answer to that.

Mrs. Goldstein got angry after that last claim. "You are speaking to your father, Alfonse! How could you treat him like a child!?"

"I just want everyone to be safe, mother! I don't want this family to..." Alfonse looked sorrowful.

"I know that, but he is your father. You can't nust order him around!" She was uncomfortable enough with him showing up out of nowhere. And now he was ordering his father around!? What was wrong with this child!?

Alfonse had no ill intentions in those crsytal clear eyes of his. He was imagining the worst case scenario, where everyone's corpses were lined up in a morgue, covered white from head to toe with a white cloth over their faces. They had small signs on their beds that stated their identity and medical history. No one could ever make a proper funeral for them, since the chances of infection was still high. Elias couldn't grow up to be a professional violin player. Klaus couldn't become a proffesor. His mother couldn't see them in their wedding attire and his father would never get the chance to talk to Alfonse again, to make up with him. All because he was too late.

Alfonse's tears were spilling and going down from his neck now. He furrowed his brows and looked his father in a serious manner, and clenched his fists. "Please Father, reconsider your desision! You have the Black Robe!"

Walter's safe softened ever so slightly. (He always had a soft spot for his children whenever one of them cried.) 

He looked at his hands and touched his burning forehead, he couldn't think straight. "Is this really the end for me?" He thought. "It's still way too early for me to die."

"Alright." Walter said. "Lock me up. But if even ONE member of my family gets in contact with this sickness... I will cut you up with my own hands and then feed you to the pigs."

\---

"Where is Klaus!?" Alfonse looked over at Elias, who also had protective gear and was helping him to lock his Father up.

"He said he didn't wanted to see your face because you looked like prostitute that was thrown out of her house."

Alfonse rolled his eyes and kneeled down to Elias' level. Klaus was always like that...

He held his small shoulders and pressed his forehead agganist his. "Elias."

"Why don't you hate me like everyone else does?"

"Because you are my brother!" 

Elias also held Alfonse's shoulders and smiled, well, it looked like he smiled. "I could never hate you. You were so nice to me all the time. Unlike the rest of the family... You accepted me as me. I stopped this after I saw you in the city for a brief moment too."

Alfonse's eyes were wide open as Elias rolled his sleeves up and showed him some nasty scars. They were mostly healed up now but it was obvious he used a scalper for tbe cuts, was this child trying to hill himself? He fixed Elias' sleeves quickly and held his wrists rather tightly. "Never do this again. I am here now."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

Elias nodded slowly and Alfonse let him go. "Thank you for helping me. I have some free time so we can take a break. I will be sending you and Klaus to the sea side after I'm done, it's best if you just stay away from here.

Elias' eyes sparkled. "Really!? Will I be able to examine fishes there!?"

"Of course." Alfonse pat him on the head. "Now if you are not hungry, go to Klaus' room and stay there for the night. It's best if you two stay together for a while."

"Thank you Alfonse, I love you!"

"And I'm sure Klaus loves you too!" Elias said this and went down the stairs and runned straight towards his brother's room.

Now this warmed Alfonse's heart. 

He prayed to the god up above to let Elias grow and blossom as a kind hearted man...

However, as he was praying, the sword that pointed agganist the new member of the family gleamed somewhere.

Elias sighed. He looked at his brother, who was hugging him rather tightly and smiled. 

"Good night, Klaus. I think I'm going to get some water... I'll be right back."

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning; Blood and Gore and Child Loss.
> 
> I was listening to Splatter Party, Kuusou Mesorogiwi (with Rafscap's cover), Smoke and Mirrors, Nighty Night (Mafumafu) and Seele (Zankyou no Terror Soundtrack) while writing this lmao
> 
> So here u go, another chapter.

The walls were splattered with a weird coloured liquid. It had a thick consistency, like blood but... It didn't look like blood. 

The room was full of screaming and crying people, begging *him* for some sort of cure. They held onto him, his sleeve, his legs, his hands that were stained with the same liquid in the walls, his jacket... the monsters were getting closer. Those miserable, disgusting and yet innocent monsters.

"You..."

"We have to get out of here as soon as we can..."

"You... please help us!"

"PLEASE!"

"WE'RE LOSING OUR MINDS!" 

In the distance, a young man's laughter could be heard. 

The man was coughing and laughing like he enjoyed this torment he was going through. He couldn't even breathe properly, he was laughing so much. He sounded like a complete maniac. Soon, a slicing, wheezing and gushing could be heard from there. 

The man was no longer making a sound.

"Save us... SAVE US!"

"PURIFY US!" the monsters were screaming and holding onto him even more.

However, *he* was standing there, doing nothing. The sound of his heart beats was all he could hear. His vision was cloudy and the movements around him seemed choppy and slow. He barely kept his eyes open.

He slowly walked towards the exit door of this hell. Squishing some people under his feet, breaking and exploding their skulls, crushing their exposed organs, destroying their veins completely, to the point their corpses couldn't even be identified after they were found. He could feel the hot and disgusting blood of these monsters under his feet. 

The remaining monsters were screaming in terror. Some got their hands crushed, some got their limbs ripped apart from their bodies, and some had their throat stepped on and coughed up insane amouts of blood, their windpipes where useless now. Some of their eyes were popped out of their eye sockets and the optic nerves behind their eyes were ripped apart, making their eyes separate from their heads.

Some of them lost a part of their skull, still bleeding out. Some of them had rotten teeth and deadly infections because of them. However, he couldn't help any of them. He couldn't care about them anymore, they were a lost cause and he had to go to another place to save different people.

The last and only thing he could hear was the cries of a pregnant young woman, losing her unborn child in the middle of everything. She was letting out a blood-curdling scream, and the parts of the unformed infant's flesh was coming out from her lower region in small pieces. Her other children were screaming too, and some people, desperate for food, began to... those pieces. 

She crawled all the way towards the door where he was going out, begging for help from him. However, he just closed and locked the door, never looking back.

\---

"Alfonse?"

Alfonse opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He was laying down on the guest room floor with wounds on his hands, and a terrible headache on top of that. The guest room was given to him, since his old room was now used as a storage room for useless materials.

"What happened?" His voice was raspy and quiet. His throat and lips felt dry too.

Klaus was standing above him with his wand in anger. "I thought you were a stranger and broke into the house, well, you kind of did but that's besides the point. Or a ghost, get up now." 

Alfonse rose up and leaned agganist the sofa next to him. It was a miracle he didn't hit his head somewhere, since the coffee table was right next to the sofa.

"Seriously, can't I have a good night's sleep for once?" Klaus was annoyed as you can tell. He put his wand aside and rubbed his temples. 

"Please answer my question..."

"You were crying and shaking on the ground when I found you. I panicked when I couldn't find Elias on my side, so I went out and found him in the kitchen. However, when he passed by your room we heard a tumbling and I told Elias to hide." Klaus had his signature unimpressed look on his face. "Turns out you were having a nightmare and tumbled down from your bed."

"Oh... I... Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me at this hour." Alfonse smiled apologetically. His purple-ish blue eyes were glistening with tears. "I was indeed having a bad dream."

"Brother?" Elias stepped into the room and looked at his big brothers with a cup of warm milk in his hands. "Is everything alright?" 

"Y...yeah. It's alright." Alfonse tried to smile but he jus wasn't in the mood to do so.

"Klaus, is this cup of milk for Alfonse?"

"Why are you telling him I told you to bring that milk???" Klaus' cheeks were a little pink now. 

Elias smirked goofily and kneeled down by Alfonse's side. "Here, a cup of milk. It will help you to calm down."

"Elias always had nightmares when he was little. So I would give him warm milk to calm down. I guess it would work on you too since you have the same mental capacity of a 14 year-old child."

"Hey! Are you calling me an idiot?!" 

"Shut up, it's still 3 AM." 

"It doesn't matter, I have a big brain you know!"

"Then use it?" 

"I am using it!"

Klaus gave Elias a cruel smile. "I wish."

Elias scoffed and crossed his arms. He was so childish sometimes... He was still a child though. It was expected.

Alfonse watched their small quarrel and chuckled in a trembling, breathy voice. "You two... Why are you so adorable?" He asked in tears. They were not sorrowful though, they were the tears of absolute adoration and happiness.

"Wha-" The boys looked at each other in shock. 

"I am not adorable!" Elias' face was so pink that he looked like a strawberry forsting. He was so cute when he got embarrassed! "Here, just take the milk or I am going to drink it!"

Alfonse took the glass out of Elias' hands gently and took some sips out of it.

"Calling a young adult 'Adorable' is indeed strange..." Klaus covered his mouth and tried to hide his face. But Alfonse knew he liked it. Everyone would like being called "cute".

"No, no, no, it's not strange at all. I am so thankful to have you two as my brothers..."

"You are not my brother."

Elias punched Klaus in the arm in an attempt to make him shut up. "No, he is our brother." Klaus just grabbed him and started pinching him though. "Aaa! Stop! Your nails hurt me!"

"Stop ruining the moment." Alfonse laughed and sighed. "This milk tastes nice..."

"It's just the milk we bought from the store..." Elias said.

"No it's... I think this is the best thing I've ever tasted. The meals I had up until now tasted like clay, however, this milk has a soft and gentle tingle to it. It's making me feel warm... I can feel that you got worried about me when I drink this milk, Klaus. I want to thank you for still caring about me. You too Elias." 

"It's just mil..." Elias put his hands on Klaus' mouth. 

"Thank you for giving this to me... I feel better now. Guess I'm still a small child on the inside eh?" Alfonse giggled and a dusty pink spread across his beautiful face.

"No problem... Hey let's sleep together! We still have a couple more hours-"

"There is no way I will be sleeping with him. No." Klaus cut Elias off frowned.

"Then I will never call you 'big brother' again."

"Alfonse, is it okay if I lay down to your right and block the window? It's kind of hot and I want to feel the breeze." Klaus immedietly took of the jacket on his shoulders and went in the bed, putting his wand on the side.

"Sure." Alfonse looked at the small bed and wondered how they all were going to fit inside there. "Leave some space for the two of us too..."

After 15 minutes of trying to settle inside of the queen sized bed, the three were finally comfortable. Elias was laying down between them since he got cold easily and wanted to feel safe, he was also the smallest. Klaus laid down to Elias's left and Alfonse laid down to his right.

"...Elias looks so stupid whenever he sleeps. Look at him, his cheeks are all squished and his mouth is a little open." Klaus pinched his brother's cheek and smiled when this little dork mumbled something about sweets.

Alfonse was just... Happy with the sight in front of his eyes. He could finally spend some time with them.

"Klaus... I'm sorry about everything."

"Why are you apologizing now?"

"I just want to. The truth is, I'm feeling really sleepy right now, I also drank a couple glasses of vodka with mother after you two slept, and I have no idea what I'm saying. So listen to me closely.

I... Ran away. I know. But I couldn't do it. I hate being controlled. My father and I are completely different people. And I... Just couldn't do what he wanted for me to do. I wanted to control my own life *myself*. Not my father, not anyone else. 

That's why I ran away. And more than anything... I refret hurting you two. I know you got scared when I was suddenly gone and Elias cried a lot. I know you wanted to leave the school and go on a trip with the Ministry to find me. But I just... Couldn't stay in here and marry with her just because my father wanted me to. I couldn't.

Klaus. I know how you are feeling right now. 'My father hurt me countless of times too, but I always did what he wanted me to do. I never ran away from my responsibilities. Then why did you do it? This is not an excuse.' 

But, you don't know how this whole thing feels like. So try to put yourself in my shoes. Would you rather be free and alone or... Have to spend your whole life with a woman you don't love just because it would be beneficial for your family? Would you want to give your body to a woman you don't like? Would you want to give your family name to a woman you don't love?

I just wanted to be free. Free from responsibilities I got from birth. I... Lost the lottery of life before I was born I guess."

Klaus didn't say anything. He just stroked his little brother's hair slowly and gently. Oh, how he wished to go back in time and live as a child again...

"Just... Sleep Alfonse. I can't think about this now."

"Sure... Whatever you say." Alfonse yawned an hugged both of them. Suprisingly, Klaus didn't object closed his eyes too, relaxing in this cold yet heart warming night.

Alfonse loved his siblings more than anything else.

That's why he was going to protect them from those monsters, starting from his father.

\---


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Children of the Goldstein are going away to the Country side.  
> Mrs. Goldstein is staying behind to help his son and support his husband.  
> Alfonse... He has an emotional moment.

A few weeks later...

It was a peaceful evening, the weather was warm and nice. 

The Goldsteins were moving to the sea side. 

Well, only the children and the butlers at least. Mrs. Goldstein and Alfonse were staying there, only he knew how to make the medicines after all. And Mrs. Goldstein was there to support his dying husband.

"Big brother, I don't wanna leave. I miss dad... He didn't give me the magic tool I wanted! He also didn't hang out with me in the town yet! Today is his birthday too!" Elias was tugging on Klaus' sleeve. The older brother yanked his arm away in annoyance and asked him a simple question; 

"Elias, do you want to die?" 

"Kinda... I don't have anything to live for."

Klaus was suprised, he was not expecting a positive answer to that question. But qucikly fixed himself. "Then live for the sake of living, you stupid kid! We don't want to have another member of the family absent now, it is the worst possible time."

Alfonse pet Elias on the head. "You still have your violin and guitar with you, right?"

"I do. It's quiet and peaceful there, so I can make as much as noise as I can."

"Play some songs for me there, alright? Like that one song you love. What did it say again? 'Dead sailors, lost galaxies, I found them all, in your eyes. The only thing I want from you, is your past and future, to be mine.' 

"Oooh, that song! Klaus cried after listening to it!"

"I did NOT."

"You did though. I saw you shedding a few tears while listening to it."

"That was because Elias' guitar playing skills were so bad! It was so bad that it made me cry!"

"Shut up, I won the international awards with it!"

Alfonse kissed both of them on the cheel and barely avoided the punch that came from Klaus. "Now now... Have a nice trip to there and don't fight, okay? Klaus, watch out for your brother. I will be calling to check on you every 5 days."

"Where is mother?"

"She is with Father. Well, she is talking to him with a magic screen but hey, she is still there."

"So, she is not here to say goodbye...?"

"It seems so. What did we expect though..." Klaus was also dissapointed, but she needed to talk with her husband. They didn't know for sure if he was going to make it or not after all.

"Well, the carrige is here. Let's help the butlers to put your stuff."

The brothers did as they were told and in 25 minutes, the work was done. They were ready to leave.

Elias hugged Alfonse with tearful eyes. "I'm gonna miss you. I promise I will sing and play the best songs for you there! So be sure to cure dad!"

Klaus didn't say anything. He just... Looked at Alfonse and saluted him with his head. This meaned he left the remaning work to his brother and counted on him. Alfonse smiled brightly and stood next to the carrige as Klaus helped little Elias to sit down and and get comfy. 

"I... Will try my hardest to bring you guys good news. You can count on me." Alfonse smiled at them for the last time.

Elias was getting emotional, big tears started to drip from his eyes. His small, yet beautiful violet eyes were glassy, puffed up and red, he cried a lot that day. Klaus, on the other hand, was completely fine with leaving this hell hole called "The Goldstein Mansion". 

"Alfonse." Klaus looked at him. There was determination in those young eyes of his. He truly resembled his father after all... "I'm counting on you. Don't dissapoint me again."

"I won't." 

"Oh shoot..."

"What's the problem?"

"I forgot my good luck charm inside of my room... Eh, whatever. I can make a new one on the way." Elias leaned back in his seat.

There was an awkward silence now.

"Then... I will be seeing you all later. Have a nice trip." Alfonse bowed down like a butler and informed the driver. The driver pulled down the whip and soon, the horses began to run to their destination; The Seaside.

"I hope they'll be alright..." Alfonse looked after them until the carrige has completely dissappeared.

With a depressed sigh, he entered the house.

It was pretty empty now.

Only his footsteps could be heard in the large mansion. The sound of his sharp heels hitting the marbe floor, the evening sun, painting everywhere red and orange... It was truly beautiful. Alfonse knocked the door and entered the room next to his Father's, where her mother was talking with him.

His mother was a fair lady. She had beautiful, silk blonde hair, her eyes shined like a pair of blue diamonds. Her skin was smooth and soft, there was not a single mark on her face. Her body was nicely shaped. Despite of being close to her mid-45's, she still had her best features on her. She was also the source of Alfonse's young-looking face and beauty.

She was also smart and kind. She was a great role model to her kids, however, because of their father, she never had the chance to influence her children to become nice and polite people. His father forced them into growing up way too fast and now.... Elias was considering death, Klaus' dreams and hopes are shattered and the oldest brother has been absent for months.

She wished she could do something about it, but there was not much she could do. She had her limits.

"Hi, mother how is your conversation with dad going?"

...

"Mother?"

Alfonse entered the room and saw her mother sitting on the chair with a spell book in her hands. She was awfully quiet.

He checked his mother's pulse. 

He couldn't feel anything.

Alfonse was strangely calm about the whole situation. He left the side room and moved on to the main chamber of his father's room.

His father had lost weight and the black stains were up on his wrists now. If it were not for the medicine Alfonse had prepared, he would be dead by now. The medicine slowed down the transformation a lot, however, acording to his father, the medicine made him see halucinations and hear weird noises during night. Alfonse was writing notes about every progress his father had in his notebook.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Like horse shit..." His father rolled his eyes wiped off the sweat on his forehead with a napkin. "Are you going to make me drink your potion again?"

"It slowed down the symptoms a lot, father. I promise, I will cure you."

"You'd better... So, what is my condition exactly?"

"I couldn't put a stop to the infection yet. I will continue to give you the same medicines. I will also try and make new ones-"

"Alfonse, my son, I'M DYING! How much longer do I have to wait for you to cure me?! Look at my hands, I can't touch my face like this! I can't even stand up without collapsing! Is my death day going to be the same as my birth day!?"

"I'm trying father... Please be patient." Alfonse's chest tightened painfully. He understood his father very well. A sad smile formed on his lips, he sat down next to his father.

"You still have a long life ahead of you, Father. You can't die just yet..." Alfonse's voice was trembling. "You... Haven't even seen Elias in a groom's suit yet. You haven't even lived your life to the fullest."

"You haven't adopted a cat yet, you haven't bought your family their favorite sweets as a pleasant suprize yet. I know you have been planning on buying my mother flowers too..."

Alfonse choked on his tears. "I... can't let you die like this. Not in front of.. me."

"I haven't apologized to you yet. Please don't say that again. I will cure you, I promise my life on it!"

Even though Alfonse argued with his father all the time, he... still loved and admired his father.

He was the first man he ever saw in his life. He was the person that stood up for him whenever he fell into trouble. He was like the cool shadows of a huge pine tree, soothing and relaxing. He always felt like his father would keep him safe, ever since from his childhood. His father was a grumpy and diciplined man. He knew that. He knew he never showed his emotions that often and he got angry quiet easily.

But that was because his father wanted his children to do the things in life that he didn't have the chance to.

He tried to marry Alfonse with that woman forcefully, because he wanted his son to have a family sooner or later. He didn't wanted Alfonse to be alone, he knew how alone his son felt.

He never realized how old his father actually was until he fell sick to this stupid disease. His golden beard and hair had white spots on it. His face was a little wrinkled, and the veins in his hands appeared even more now. He was becoming an old man and soon, he will...

Alfonse couldn't hold his tears back.

He didn't want his father to die.

Not like that.

Walter was feverish enough, so all he saw was a blurry, hazy vision of Alfonse. He closed them and listened to his son's echo-y cries as they slowly dissappeared inside of his mind. Maybe he was too harsh on the boy... Maybe he truly tried his best and there was a really small hope for him, and he didn't wanted to accept that, like a little child.

"I'm not going to let you die, I will find a cure for it! I promise!" Alfonse held his father's hand. They were warm, yet lifeless. 

"I'm not going to lose you too..."

\----

"So... Klaus, do you like colouring books?"

"It's sometimes fun to colour in something with the techniques I learned from my drawing class. Why?"

"I... kind of wanted to colour in a page with you... Wanna help?"

"Elias."

"Hm?"

Just as he said that, the carrige ran over a rock and the whole carrige jumped. It was expected. 

"See?" Klaus pointed at the ground below them.

"Oh..." Elias looked around to start another conversation.

"How about clouds? Do you like them?"

"It's just aqueous vapor, I don't understand what the fuss is about with the clouds..."

"They look like cotton candy! Everyone loves cotton candy."

"Except for the feeling of stickiness it leaves behind around your mouth. Yeah, I think I'll stick with chocolate and tea."

"Klaus... Is there anything you even like?"

"...You?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"I said; 'I like candy just like you. You?'."

"Oooh..." Elias shook his head and laughed at his lack of attention. 

Klaus smiled to himself too. "You're so stupid sometimes..."

"Hey! You are no different, father didn't tried to kick your ass out of the house last winter for nothing!"

"How do you even know that!? Also mind your FUCKING language."

"Mrs. Strangerson told me."

"That damn lousy woman..." Klaus gritted his teeth. "You weren't supossed to know this!"

"Mmm-hm. Keep hiding your secrets from me. How nice." 

"I didn't hide anything from you, it was my father's orders."

"Well I am a part of the family too. Why didn't you talked to me about it?"

"Because you are the youngest and you are bad at hiding secrets?"

"I am not!"

"You are. The last time I told you to keep something secret, you did the exact opposite and told it to my mother."

"It was because my mom made me drink a honesty potion..."

"Excuses excuses... You could have easily drank the antidote I gave you. But you dropped that too. Plus, even if I talked about it to you, you wouldn't have any use of that information. You would talk about it to your friends, not that you have any, and would put a bad reputation to my name."

"What are you implying? Is it 'I am just a small kid that has too much time on his hands and is free from any responsibilities, so he just does stupid things and is untrustworthy'?"

"I never said anything like that but yes. You explained yourself pretty good."

Elias would never care about that, normally. He was used to being insulted by this guy. However, Klaus was being a piece of shit and he was not in the mood to tolerate that (he had so many things in his mind already). So he got mad anyway. 

"I'm just doing what I was told Elias. Ag least I'm not a disgrace and in Father's eyes so he trusts me enough with other things... Unlike a certain brat I know." Klaus said this and turned his head away at the book in his hands.

Elias got quiet. 

Klaus looked up at him when he felt the anger and magic spreading in Elias' bones. The poor kid was trying not to snap at his broher and unleash a huge, powerful wind that would result in the whole carrige getting destroyed. And he was insanely succesfful at that, he just nodded and looked out of the small window.

'He is able to supress his power this much?' Klaus thought. 'This is bad. If he continues to do it, the next spell he uses will be too powerful and create a disaster.'

The rest of the ride went tense and quiet.

(Or at least it would be if Elias didn't tried to stand up to do something and then hit his head to the ceiling when the carrige wheel bumped on a rock. He also started crying and hugged Klaus. Despite of Klaus' attempts at kicking Elias off of him, Elias refused to let go and so, they made up.)

\----


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year boys!  
> Well, it's currently 7.45 PM in turkey still but whatever.  
> I wanted to post this chapter before 2020, so here you go   
> I hope the 2020's wont be that shitty just like the last decade we had owo

It was near 8 PM when the Goldsteins completed half of their journey. 

The caravan (could it really be called that?) was searching for a place to get settled in for the night. The one thing Klaus didn't pay attention to was that the remaining of the caravan was way too ahead of them. He didn't notice this because he was way too busy, watching Elias... 

He had cast a music spell to help him sleep, then let Elias hold the wand, made with a smooth, quality material. His little brother was nervous and hated travelling, so it was all he could to help him relax a little. With much enthusiasm, Elias began to brush his fingers over the smooth wand, and fell asleep in Klaus's arms soon after, with his mouth open, slightly drooling on his brother's shirt. This sight was truly angelic. Klaus wondered if time could just stop and... if Elias could stay this innocent always. 

"Young master, it is time for a break." Frey, their young driver, stopped the carrige and opened the door for them. "This hotel is made for travellers and caravans, and they said they would gladly take you as their guests."

"This great news, Frey." Klaus reached out to take his brother to his arms but Frey stopped him. 

"Oh no, no, no. I can't let you work when I am here, young master. I will take your brother to your room." 

Klaus stood silent for a minute before agreeing with Frey and moving onto the hotel's reception area. Frey took the young boy to his arms and smiled in adoration. Elias had the power to charm anyone with anything he does.

Klaus took the keys to his room and opened the room for Frey. Frey smiled and nodded with a 'Thank you' and tucked Elias to the bed, but a maid came over to the room and gave Elias some tea after he woke up with complaints and stress. He immedietly went back to sleep with the tea's help. Then, Klaus and Frey went downstairs and parted ways at the dining hall when Frey said he had to talk with the receptionist.

The hotel was really big. They had everything, from a vet for the caravan's animals, to the praying areas for every religion, from private bathrooms to tailors that fixed ripped up and old clothes. It also had a big library and a huge open space for people that smoked, or for children to run around and play. This place was pretty lively and it felt like a big home.

Klaus thought to himself; When was the last time he felt like he truly belonged to somewhere? When was the last time he felt this peaceful in a lively atmosphere? 

He glanced over at the musicians, they were playing soft and quiet jazz music. Kind of like a background music in a movie. The tea he had ordered specifically turned out to be perfect too.

"Something is terribly wrong around here, everything is way too perfect and up to my standards." Klaus mumbled.

\---

Elias woke up with the sounds of a group of old men, talking to themselves. He couldn't quiet pit-point their location, and he voice didn't sound like it was coming from beyond the walls of his room, it rang in his head, but it was also super ahead of him, like he could barely hear them. He was confused and scared.

"Klaus? Do you know where t.... Klaus?" Elias whispered and looked around. His brother was nowhere.

"Oh no... where is he?" 

Elias hid himself inside of his blanket and waited for the murmuring to stop, but it didn't. He felt like his head was getting clouded, his whole body felt hot, but he was getting cold at the same time. He couldn't feel the tip of his fingers, nor he could stop the raging thoughts and panic inside of him.

'This stupid kid is making way too much noise. What should we do with him?'

'I don't care. Be sure to throw him to one of those cells though, that's what he deserves anyways.'

'The boss commanded us to leave him in one piece, but didn't tell us we can't have a little bit of fun with him. Come on, take out the cameras!"

Elias could feel the cold feeling of wood, and smell the disgusting odor of melting, hot metal. His breathing was fast, he was basically wheezing, trying to get out of this hell and calm himself down. He was hiding inside the covers. He should be safe, right? No one could find him there like this. No one could harm him, no one, not even the plague. Not even those monsters. Not his father, not those pair of creepy eyes in front of his window...

He could feel the warm breath of a stranger on his neck, and a pair of cold and big hands, slowly reaching up to his throat. He could feel the stranger's malice towards him. It was choking him, making the muscles on his stomach contract, his brain was pumping out adrenaline to every single inch of his tiny body. 

The bad feeling on the lower parts of his stomach was creeping up to his chest now. His muscles were tightening up each second, he could feel his pulse on his wrists and temples.

'Not to mention, this kid is completely useless.'

'Except for..." 

The noises laughed and blabbered about something Elias had no idea of. He didn't understand what they were saying. 

'No wonder his family didn't even tried to take him back.'

'If I had a son like him, I would have selled him off to a.... organization already.'

'Nah, it's too much work for a brat like this. A church with a... priest would be better.'

Elias closed his ears but the noises were getting louder and louder. They were talking so fast, yet he could understand everything they were saying. God, his face was getting redder and redder, his whole body felt like it was on an icy fire. He moved around in his bed, he was crying and laughing. Is this how he was gonna go? Writhing in an agonizing fear and pain? No matter how hard he tried, his heart couldn't stop pounding. Was he finally going insane? 

He had trouble keeping his eyes open, there was a black outline in his vision. The outline had arms like a bunch of worms, they were wriggling and moving around. So much that Elias wanted to gouge his eyes out. 

'Hey man, shits and giggles aside, this kid is kinda acting weird. I think you should let him go now.'

'The hell are you talking about?'

'Look at his face? He looks white as my ass and he is shaking. I think he is having a shock.'

'Don't get all nurse-y now, my...'

'I don't care, you can get a... for youself later. He is going to die at this rate."

Die?

He didn't wanted to die.

With trembling arms, he rose up from the bed, still closing his ears, choking in his tears, and made a dash to the door. He slammed it open and started running to his right, to the stairs.

\---

2 hours passed and Klaus was drinking with one of the guests at his table. The wine was good, the conversation was going smoothly and he genuinely laughed at the jokes the man was making. The sweet cake he just had improved his mood, and his cheeks were red and cramping because he was smiling so much. His eyes were also sparkly and full of fun ideas snd stories to talk about.

In short, he was having the best time of his life.

He stopped talking when he heard small footsteps coming from upstairs. It was Elias, he was still in his pyjamas, Frey obviously changed his clothes before tucking him in. 

Elias was strangely uncomfortable with his surroundings. He had tears in his eyes and his face was white as a ghost.

"Klaus... You were here the whole time?"

"Yes, I was. What happened?" Klaus put his glass down and leaned in to his brother with concern. "Are you feeling sick?"

Elias shook his head sideways, "I thought you were gone and left me here. So I searched the entire floor, and then cried because I couldn't find you. I'm really angry at you now, you know. Leaving me all alone like that, you are the worst..." and wiped his eyes. The tears kept coming though. "I hate you..."

Klaus excused himself from the table and took Elias' small hand in his, and took him back to his room. The room had a heavy atmosphere in it, and Elias' bed was wet. The boy had pissed himself, there was sweat and tear stains on the blankets and the pillow too.

Klaus was not going to let his brother sleep on that bed, so he helped him to strip down and put him to the tub.

"Hey, at least don't cry in front everyone else and put a pathetic name to yourself..." Klaus closed the bathroom door behind him and took of his tie. Then turned on the water and in a few minutes, the bath tub was filled with warm water completely.

Elias leaned back in the tub. "I thought you left me in this hell hole and ran away!"

"Hell hole? This place literally has a private area for puppies Elias. You love puppies..." 

"I kept hearing people talking about how they wanted to do weird things with me, Klaus. Now I feel weird too." Elias huffed in frustration. How did he act so weak and scared in his bed like that? He was cringing to himself now...

"...Say what now?" Klaus opened up the shampoo bottle and put some on Elias' head. Then he began to wash his hair. "Did anyone enter here while I was gone?"

"No... Someone said "I was a good for nothing kid for our family, but you guys could make good money off of me by selling me to a old man in a western country, since I had a cute face." though." Elias closed his eyes. Getting his hair washed by someone else was actually pretty relaxing. 

"And where did that someone's voice come from?" 

"It kind of ringed in my head, I can't tell... No matter how much I moved in the room, the voice didn't get any quieter or louder. They also acted like I was a worthless child.. Is that really the case, Klaus?" Elias' hands were trembling. "Oh no... What's happening to me..?"

"Why am I weak? I study hard, I practice hard, why does no one like me?" 

"Stop beating yourself over this, Elias. No one hates you. Now close your eyes, you don't want shampoo getting all over your eyes." Klaus rubbed his brother's back and put a few bowls of water on Elias' to wash the shampoo off. Then, he began washing his brother's back. "Do you want me to stay in here or would you rather be alone?" 

"I... think I want you to stay here. I want to talk to you about what happened now, since it's still clear in my head." He lowkey felt high, even though he didn't take anything that would cause him to feel in that way. So the best time for him to talk about what happened was now. So Elias gave a detailed explanation of what happened and how he felt like during that hellish time while Klaus continued washing his back and hair. 

"I think I know what happened to you." Klaus said.

When Elias was done, he went out and came back with the tea cup Elias used.

"Banisteriopsis caapi, these people took it and, boiled it, then gave it to you as tea and here we are. I found the traces of it inside your cup."

"Didn't the ministry banned it 25 years before my birth?"

"They did, but the illegal possession of this plant is easy. But hey, now that you had this crazy trip to the other worlds, I don't think I have to worry about you being a drug addict anymore."

"You, are the WORST."

Klaus smiled sheepishly, which made Elias laugh too. His laugh didn't lasted for long though. 

"My... Heart feels like it's going to explode. I don't like this place Klaus."

Klaus turned his back to Elias and sat down as his brother started to clean himself, just like how his brother wanted him to. "I know.

"There is something terrible around here. We have to get out of here..."

"I know, Elias. Get ready after you're finished." Klaus puffed his chest up with determination and pride. 

"We are running away from here."

\---

Klaus picked out some random clothes for Elias and made him pack up his stuff, then snuck out of the room from the window, using the tree in front of it.

"Come on, we have to go... slowly, get on the horse."

Elias had no problem getting on it quickly without making any sound. Klaus looked around and sat behind his brother, to protect him from the thrrats coming from behind.. He pulled the whip up. However, their real driver, *fucking Frey*, noticed them and yelled at them to stop immedietly. Klaus was not going to listen to some lowly traitor like him, so he pulled down the whip as hard as he could and started moving.

"Boys! Catch them, the Goldsteins are running away!"

\---

Alfonse looked around in the tiny laboratory he had and sat down, holding a cigarette between his fingers. He wasn't the type to smoke that often, but he had to deal with his emotions somehow. He brought the cigarette up to his lips, however, noticing the irony between him being a doctor and smoking stopped him from lighting it up. He took it back and threw it out of the window. 

Then, he glanced over at the small bottle on the table. It had a clear liquid inside of it. The liquid tasted and smelled nasty, but you aren't supposed to drink it anyways. (Don't ask how Alfonse knew it smelled nasty, it is a long story.) It was the key, the answer to everything. After months of research, and months of his father suffering, months of sleepless nights and skipped meals, he was finally done with the cure.

"Father... It is a beautiful day today, isn't it?" Alfonse took the bottle, pulled his chair next to the bed and put a pair of gloves on. He took out the needle in his pocket and wrapped a tourniquet around his father's arm, then tightened it. 

Walter coughed and tried to clear his throat. "It is... I promised Elias that I would... bring him to the Fun-Land Parade today, but oh well... What's that?" 

He looked terrible. This man was breaking apart, and the blackness had already spread to his elbows. His eyes were losing their colour too. He was losing so much hair, and his leg bones were super fragile. One small hit was enough to break them, Alfonse had learned that in the hard way.

"A needle. I'm filling it up with the medicine I made. It will cure you and everything will be back to normal in a few weeks."

"Have you tested it on other things yet?"

"I've tested it on the gardener's daughter. She didn't die and her health went back to normal, so I don't think it will be that much of a problem."

"This... makes me feel really relieved, Alfonse." Walter rolled his eyes, and coughed again. "Jesus... I can't breathe... Just inject the damn thing... My arm hurts."

Alfonse nodded and put the drug inside of the injector. Then, he disinfected his father's arm. "Take deep breath, this is going to burn your arm a lot..."

"Just inject the medicine!" 

"Alright alright... God..." Alfonse, asking god for help under his breath, sticked the needle inside and slowly injected the drug.

His father winced and bit his lips in pain. God, it was burning a lot! Was this fucking thing melting his veins or something!? Was this thing just pure acid!? The burning sensation crawled up all the way to his shoulder and his eyes got teary. "What the hell did you gave to me, Alfonse!? God just saw off my arm and it would be less painful!"

"I warned you. It's going to go away in a few minutes, don't worry." Alfonse threw the needle out and rubbed his temples. "I'm going to get rid of all of the things around here and disinfect the area once you feel better. Sorry, but your personal stuff has to go."

Walter sighed and moved around in the bed. He felt strangely comfortable. "Yeah yeah... Whatever..." 

Alfonse yawned and got out. Man, it was tiring. He just hoped the drug worked on his father. "I mean, why *wouldn't* it work on him?" Alfonse thought. He went to his bedroom and called his two brothers, it's been 5 days and they should be at their destination now.

Silence.

He tried it again.

Silence.

He tried it, again.

Silence.

"...Why aren't they answering?" Alfonse grew frustrated. He had to ask how they were doing, inform them on their mother's death and comfort them but these kids were not answering at all... What were they doing? 

\---

Klaus and Elias was cornered in a forest by a group of bandits as Alfonse was trying to reach out to them.

"Now now, Golden Boys. How about you cooperate with us? You may just make it out alive if you mind your manners." Their leader spoke. He was a middle aged, healthy and gigantic man who was covered in scars and curse marks. Even though he was hiding his face with a black cloth, it was obvious that he had a smug expression on his face as he flipped Klaus' wand between his fingers.

Klaus was probably the only person in the family who could use magic properly. The Goldstein's were doctors that used scientific techniques, not magic. The magic power in their veins was pretty weak, that's why it suprised everyone when Klaus had used a magic shield to protect his father from getting shot in an assasination attempt. But now, his most valuable defense was gone and he had nowhere to run. 

Elias was holding Klaus' hand tightly as Klaus stepped forward to shield him. "Where the hell did you find that?"

"The wand? It is indeed made from a quality material, you have done many great things with this wand. It was with that driver of yours, Frey."

"I fucking new I shouldn't have trusted that little..." Klaus gritted his teeth and squeezed Elias' hand tighter.

"Language, Mr. Golden Boy. What would your father think of you if he heard that?" The Leader snapped the wand in two pieces and watched Klaus' face shift into fear from confidence with a smirk a He had blue-ish gray hair, and the clothes he was wearing covered him all the way up to his neck. His muscles were still noticeable through his clothes though, Klaus would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed.

"What do you want from us? Money? Just take all of our stuff and leave us alone."

"Oh no, no, no. We want *you two*. You two are coming from a noble family. You are exceptionally smart, your brother is also very attractive for his age. You two would make good money in the black market."

'Just what is everyone's obsession with Elias?' Klaus rolled his eyes. 'He isn't even that pretty. He is just a normal kid.'

"So, we are going to be kidnapped and then sold in the black market?" Klaus forcefully laughed at that with a very confident and obnoxious way. "That's a laugh. I expected something more strategic coming from an experienced man like you."

"Pardon me, your highness? If you have a better idea, we could always use that." The Leader raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Klaus laughed even more. "If... if I am that smart and my brothe... brother is that pretty, why not keep us for your own pleasure? Or demand a fee from my family? Or better, use us for your plans as into killing the royal family!" His chest and throat hurt from making himself laugh forcefully. 

There were lots of controversies surrounding the Royal family nowadays. Lots of assasination groups were planning on killing them, and these bandits were no different. The tattoos on their left palm made everything clear, they were the part of the biggest assasination group in the kingdom. 

"There are a million things you could do with us, and you are choosing to sell us to god knows where? Are you just coward or plain stupid?"

The leader smiled at Klaus' attempt to seem more relaxed and brave. "Trust me Mr. Gold, everyone is after their pocket money nowadays. It would be more fun to keep you for myself but we have to buy weapons too y'know."

"Weapons you say? Can't you just make your own?"

"We do. That's why we need recources. I'm planning on selling you two for 5,000,000 Lunes anyways."

"You flatter me, we aren't worth that much..." 

Elias looked around to search for an escape route. This was looking bad, they were covered in all sides. Running would be the equivalent of commiting suicide, as all of the bandits had weapons that could be used from a distance. They would be dead the moment they tried to run. 'What if I made a distraction?' Elias thought. 

'Wait... Isn't that what Klaus is doing? He is distracting the old man for me to think of something quickly.' Elias' face glowed in realization, which cought the attention of a few people. So, they got closer to Elias for safety mesures. 

Elias gulped and looked around a bit more as Klaus and the Leader was talking. He was a complete meathead and he wouldn't shut up, and once Klaus catches someone on the tail, he never let's go until he is done. So, he had some time on his hands until Klaus ran out of conversation topics, which was oddly fast. Just then, Elias noticed a gallon of fuel oil next to a bunch of bushes. If he had something he could light on fire, they could escape somehow. 

"Oh.... oh my..." Elias held his stomach and crouched down. "God... ugh..."

"Are you alright? Elias?" Klaus kneeled down besides his little brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"My stomach hurts... uuuugh!"

"Now is not the time to have servere diarrhea!" 

"I know... Uh..." Elias clutched his stomach even more.

"Well, things can't get any worse than this I guess..." The leader mocked him but his face changed immedietly. "Hey... What are you do-" 

And when the time was right, when the people were a little less suspicious as to what Elias was doing, he grabbed the tiny gun that was hidden inside of his sock and shoot the gallon a few times, which exploded pretty badly and light the bushes on fire, including the bandits standing near there, but something was wrong.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!"

"They spilled fuel oil everywhere, you stupid kid!" 

"I didn't think of that!"

It was for a protest. They wanted to light the forest on fire as a warning to the royal family, and now everywhere was on fire. There was a really small room to run now, and they had to do something about it.

The smoke filled everywhere and everything was in a chaos. Men were screaming, the animals around the area were running away in complete panic, and the violent wind was not helping them eighter. It spread the fire even more. The pounds of their hearts was blocking the other sounds surounding them, everything was in a daze but fastforwarding at the same time!

"ELIAS, THE TREE!"

"Huh!?-"

Elias' suddenly lost his balance and heard a loud tumbling, followed by Klaus' small yelp. As the burning bandits were screaming in pain, the remaining group fled the scene. This place was going to attract lots of attention soon and they didn't want that.

Elias squirmed and go out of his brother's hold and looked at what happened. The tree couldn't handle the fire so it stumbled down and almost landed on Elias. So, Klaus pushed him away but the unfortunate guy couldn't save his right leg. It was probably broken already... 

Elias tried to move the tree but it was no use, it was not budging.

"Shit... Elias, go! I'll come after you!"

"No way I'm doing that! Come on! Get up!" Elias tried it again, it was no use.

Klaus was gasping to keep himself from screaming, it hurt *so bad*... 

"Elias, don't make me beat you senseless, GET OUT OF HERE! Don't worry!"

Elias had big and round tears spilling out of his eyes now. "No, no, no, I'm not leaving you!" 

He desperately tried to lift the tree. He was powerless, it was no use.

The burning men were not listening to their cries. After all, dead men tell no tales.


	5. THE FINALE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chap since i want to write some other things. Sorry if its a little half assed though.

It's been a few years.

Alfonse walked through the walls of the hospital he worked at and entered his office. The slight beeping of a random heart monitor in the next room, mixed in with other people's conversations. The window was open and a cold breeze was coming inside. Alfonse walked over there and stared outside for a while, examined the hospital's boring and somewhat melancholic scenery, and then closed the window. He pulled the curtains and gathered up some of the things that was left in the room. A small, framed picture of the Goldstein family and a letter.

He looked at the picture in grief, the brothers were smiling next to their father. Elias was around 17, Klaus was a young adult, probably around 22. Elias had a bright smile, Klaus looked pretty sure of himself, his father was laughing at Klaus' seriouness and Alfonse was looking at the camera while holding up a peace sign. He put the picture in his bag and opened the letter with curious eyes. This letter was not in here before, who could've send it? There was no name on the letter, only the words "For Alfonse" in a sharp hand writing.

"Dear Alfonse Goldstein:

I hope you are having a nice day, but after this letter, I doubt that is going to be the case. You see, I am bringing in some unfortunate news to you. You have a seriously problematic condition called "Being a Whiny Little Bitch" and it has a 10% chance of being curable. However, if you come back, we can cure you.

Elias has been crying and harming himself for weeks. And I, well, have been trying to comfort him but he called me a "Fascist" and threw a flower pot at my face today. So I don't think he wants to see me at the moment. I want you to come over here from wherever you are hiding (like the ugly ostrich you are), and help Elias. He is slowly becoming a problem child and I have no idea what to do. I also have something to tell you, face to face. It's an emergency after all. 

I will be expecting you at the Goldstein Manor.

With "much love",  
The head of the Goldstein Family,   
Klaus Goldstein.  
21/03/××××"

Alfonse smiled at the letter and shook his head. "The Head of The Goldstein Family" eh... that sounds weird." He remembered the newspaper articles he re-read a couple days ago. 

It was about the fire that happened in the eastern parts of the forest in Gedonolune, lots of land was burnt to crisp and 15 people were found dead. 2 children were also badly injured, of course, those children were Klaus and Elias. Klaus' leg was broken as the result of being stuck under a huge pine tree, and Elias was a few feet ahead of him, passed out because of all the smoke he inhaled. 

After that incident, the gang that caused the incident was caught but then-queen of the country was already assasinated. The then-head of the Goldstein Family, Walter Goldstein, was also found dead in his bed a few days later, with his wife buried in the backyard of the huge house. Alfonse was the prime suspect to all these cases, since he had a bad reputation in his family and was recently disowned by his father.

Later on, it was decided that Mrs. Goldstein died of natural causes and Alfonse simply buried her in there because he couldn't arrange a proper funeral for her. And his father fell victim to the Black Robe Plague, the medicine didn't work on him. When the ministry looked at Alfonse's notebook, they found notes talking about Walter's condition and decided that Alfonse was free of any suspicion. Though they still kept a close eye on him for a few more weeks.

With the help of the ministry, a funeral was arranged for the Goldstein's. Klaus attended the funeral in a wheelchair, covered in wounds, with Elias sobbing beside him. Elias also had a fair share of scars and bandages on his face. It was a great day, sunny and shiny. Their relatives were there too, but no one wanted to take over the children. They had enough problems at it is, and Walter's fortune was just passed on to Alfonse. He was disowned, but not on paper. His family name was still "Goldstein".

Sigurd, one of their relatives, held Elias as he cried under Klaus' dirty looks. Despite of trying to act cool and prideful in that wheelchair of his, he was still... sad. Klaus never had a habit of crying that often, even as a baby. But knowing that his father was not going to make any stupid jokes to him to make him smile, or buying snacks for the two even when he was mad at them, or even getting mad at them for dirtying up their clothes in a party anymore, made him feel like there were tiny knives, stabbing through his heart without any mercy. 

Alfonse had always knew this. He knew Klaus loved small and ordinary details. Like the soft and cool feeling of the other side of the pillow in a hot summer night, or eating ice cream on the way back to home with Elias, or the freezing cold weather of December at early in the morning, when he left for school. He knew Klaus liked to JUST FEEL. 

But this love for feeling was... the most painful thing a person could love. Rather than bigger things, a person could never forget small things. And these small things would hurt the most when they lost something dear to them. You could forget your lover's marrige purposal, but you could never forget the scenery of the place, or the look in your lover's eyes.

Klaus made Alfonse realize this. He was a foolish man for never knowing he was making memories with his family, instead, he thought he was just having fun to himself.

Elias on the other hand, expriencing the loneliness of not having parents and a broken family bond, distanced himself from everyone and focused on his studies. He would have occasional breakdowns and... was not happy with his life. "Life is just too sweet to throw away that easily." He said. "Even if it's so bitter sometimes, life is just too sweet and one day, I will be happy....Maybe?Let's leave it at that." and he would just continue to ignore his problems and leave himself with is unfinished thoughts.

Life is too sweet, yes. Disgustingly sweet, but you keep chewing and swallowing it anyway. You never spit it out. Even when you are about to die, you would ask yourself. "Is this really okay?" Even when you are about to pull the trigger, you would hesitate. Even when you are about to drown yourself, you just... have this annoying survival instinct, tugging on your sleeve at everything you do. 

Feel small things. Who knows? Maybe you will feel something you haven't noticed until now.

Try to survive. When you think about it, humans are no different from animals after all.

And most importantly, know the worth of your time. Even if you are just wandering around aimlessly, every second of your time matters. 

Alfonse glanced over at the picture in his bag for the last time and left the room, closing the lights behind him...

\- Fin -

\---

That being said, the stupid tale of this family is over now. Although the characters didn't live happily ever after, they still have a future ahead of them. This could be the plot of another tale about them, but not for now. It's time to make the finale.

3 apples fell from the sky. 

One to the head of this tale's writer, 

One to the head of the tale-teller,

And one to the heads of anyone who listened to this tale.

I wish you sweet dreams.

Good night...


End file.
